Do You Want to Be My Boyfriend?
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: After Santiago is outed at school, Brett goes to console him. ;Brett/Santiago; *AU Genderswap for Brittana*


**So, I'm writing Brettiago. Why? Cuz I can. And none of you bitches can stop me. This is basically the whole "Santana gets outed by Finn" thing, but genderswapped and stuff is changed from canon. Basically an AU genderswap. So…yeah.**

**Thanks to my beta reader Alex, for, ya know, beta reading :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brett was getting really nervous.<p>

It had been three days since Santiago's suspension. In that time, Santiago hadn't returned any of Brett's calls, texts, Facebook messages, hell, Brett even tried sending a message through Santiago's old and abandoned MySpace account. But he hadn't gotten any responses, except one on the first day Brett tried to contact him. It was one little text Brett had received.

_Just leave me alone for a little while._

Brett didn't want to come off as clingy, but he couldn't help but constantly call and text his secret lover, hoping for some kind of other response from the Latino. But the blonde boy did manage to resist from visiting Santiago's house. Brett knew he hated when people didn't leave him alone when he asked. So, Brett had respected the boy's wishes and stayed away for a little, to give him some time to cool off. But after three days of no contact at all, Brett thought it was time to make sure that his man was alright.

It was raining hard as Brett ran to where he knew Santiago would be: his own home. Brett knew that Santiago would be home alone; his parents were always gone because of their jobs.

Brett pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head to try and shield himself from the pouring rain. Shoving his cold hands into his pockets, trying to warm them, the tall boy continued running along the puddle filled sidewalks, probably ruining his converse with how much water he was exposing them to. But he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was Santiago. Santiago Lopez, the boy he'd known since he was six. Santiago Lopez, his best friend. Santiago Lopez, his first kiss. Santiago Lopez, the first person he'd ever made love to. Santiago Lopez, the love of his life.

As Brett sprinted through the furious rain, he could only imagine how broken Santiago must be at this point. Ever since Fiona had outed Santiago as gay, the Latino's entire life seemed to be crashing around him. It started out with weird looks and whispers from other classmates, but when Santiago had seen the ad about him being gay that would be shown to the whole of Ohio, the fight started.

Brett remembered it all too clearly.

* * *

><p><em>Brett was in the locker room, putting on his gear, preparing for football practice. It had been two days after Santiago had been shown the ad campaign by Coach Sylvester and Mrs. Schuester, and Santiago was trying to keep his head low and avoid any confrontation from anyone. So far, nobody had bullied him directly.<em>

_Brett looked over at Santiago, who was also getting ready for practice. Santiago looked back into Brett's eyes, forcing a small smile. The blonde boy noticed how the shorter boy had bags under his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep worrying about what would happen to him once that ad would air. Brett just wanted to go over, wrap his arms around the boy, and tell him it'd be okay. But he knew that that wouldn't be a very good idea, considering public displays of affection between two openly gay men was _not _accepted very well at McKinley. So Brett could only stand aside and smile back._

_Out of nowhere, Brett felt rough hands on his shoulder and was suddenly slammed against the lockers. He sucked in a breath, confused and trying to process the situation and why it was happening._

_Brett looked at the face of his attacker, and recognized him as one of his fellow teammates on the football team. He'd never paid attention enough during practice to remember his name._

_The attacker had this mean smirk on his face that Brett didn't like. "Hey faggot," the guy who had him pinned against the lockers said with hate layered in his voice._

_And it was then that Brett knew what it was about. When Santiago had been outed as gay, everyone had put two and two together and figured out, for the most part, that Brett was bi. It wasn't that hard to figure out, though, seeing that the boy had a personality so bubbly, it was nearly considered spritely._

_Before Brett could respond to the slur or fight back, Santiago leapt across the room, grabbed the bully by the shoulders just as he did to Brett only moments before, and ripped him away from the blonde. "Get the fuck away from him!" Santiago spat through gritted teeth._

_The bully recovered from Santiago's shove quickly and smirked at the boy smugly. "What, did I hurt your boyfriend?"_

_Santiago tried not to blush, but he knew that it was probably showing. So instead of responding with words, the Latino answered with a fist to the guy's gut. The bully doubled over in pain, not expecting for the boy to retaliate. He shoved Santiago away and flew forward, wildly throwing his fist at the smaller boy's face. The blow connected with Santiago's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards, almost falling over._

_Brett's plea of "Stop the violence…" went unnoticed by both teens._

_Santiago held his jaw in pain. It wasn't broken, but it hurt like a bitch. The bully landed another punch, but it wasn't aimed well and only hit the side of the Latino's shoulder, which didn't hurt much at all. Santiago grew angrier by the second, pulled his right arm back and shot it forward like a bullet, putting all his weight behind it, successfully connecting with the bully's left eye. The bigger boy groaned in pain, falling backwards onto the floor. Santiago wasted no time in pouncing on him. He threw punch after punch at his face, which the boy was trying desperately to shield with his arms._

_Santiago had no plans of stopping, until he heard Brett's strained voice behind him. "San!"_

_Santiago turned around, and saw that the entire football team had huddled around to watch at this point. But what he mainly noticed was Brett, and how much fear he had in his eyes. Santiago knew what was wrong. Brett had never seen him like this, so angry, so savage. It was scaring him, and that's the last thing Santiago _ever _wanted to do to Brett. The Latino quickly jumped off the bully, stepping away, looking at Brett and silently saying he was sorry. Brett mouthed the words "Thank you", probably both for protecting him and for stopping the fight._

_Not a second later, Sid Sylvester, the football coach, barged into the locker room. "What the hell is going on here?"_

* * *

><p>And that was how Santiago had been suspended for a week.<p>

As the scene had finished playing in Brett's head, the boy realized he had already made it to his destination. He looked at the nice house in front of him, and as he had suspected before, the car in the driveway was gone which meant Santiago's parents were both at work. _Good, _Brett thought to himself. He didn't want anyone around to hear what he and Santiago were sure to talk about.

The blonde ran up to the doorway of the home and banged his hand against the door a couple times. "San! It's me, Brett! Open up, dude!"

When nobody answered, Brett continued slamming his fist against the door. He knew Santiago would be home, the boy had nowhere else to go. "San, I know you're there! Please!"

Brett finally heard a response from inside. "Alright, alright! Holy shit, one second!"

A few seconds after Brett heard his best friend, the door opened and an arm reached out of the door. Brett gasped a little as the hand grabbed him by the sweatshirt and pulled him inside. Once inside, the tall boy heard the door shut behind him. Brett shivered as he adjusted to the warm air around him, and turned to see Santiago, with his arms crossed, looking disapprovingly up at the boy. Brett couldn't help but stare at San's body, seeing as the boy was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and a white undershirt, which showed off his muscular arms.

Santiago looked Brett up and down, noting how soaked he was from the rain. "What the hell were you thinking, Brett?"

The blonde shivered once more, brushing his longish hair out of his eyes. "What do you mean? Are…are you mad at me?"

Santiago stared up into Brett's big blue eyes, noticing how fearful the taller boy looked, scared that he was mad at him. "No! I'm not mad, but what the hell dude? You ran all the way from school to here in the _rain_? Are you _high_?"

Brett rolled his eyes. "You know I don't take drugs, San," he insisted, oblivious to the fact that Santiago wasn't being serious about the drugs. "I just…I got worried. I wanted to see you. You've kinda shut me out for the past few days."

Santiago looked away from his friend's eyes, he just couldn't bare to see the hurt layered in the boy's pupils. "You uh, want something to eat? I'll get you a towel man, you're pretty wet."

Santiago quickly walked past Brett, trying to avoid the subject, but Brett grabbed him by the arm, holding him back. "I know it's hard," Brett whispered. "I know it's really hard for you San, I do. But you can't just push me out of your life, hide in your room and expect all the pain to go away."

Santiago gulped, not daring to look back at Brett. "Brett, I'm fine, man, really. I'm over it."

Brett rolled his eyes and tried to pull Santiago closer to him. "Don't lie to me, San. You've never acted like this before. Whenever you've had a problem, you've come to me. But now you're all lone-wolf or something. Talk to me, please." Brett desperately wanted to pull San into his arms and hold him close in a tight hug, but he didn't know how the smaller boy would react to that.

Santiago gritted his teeth, blinking hard to stop himself from tearing up. "Nothing to talk about. Let me go."

Brett was getting frustrated now. "Santiago Lopez, cut the tough guy shit and talk to me. It's the least you can do after practically abandoning me for the past three days."

San tugged away from Brett's grip and turned around to look at his best friend, his eyes welling with tears. "I'm just pissed okay? The _entire _school knows about us now!"

Brett rolled his eyes. "So what? Who cares what all of those jerks think about us? All that matters is you and me." Brett walked forward and wrapped his wet arms around Santiago, and even though it caused the smaller boy to shiver at the cold wetness, he hugged back. Brett continued, "If anybody else picks on you, we'll kick their asses."

Santiago pulled away and looked at Brett skeptically. "But…you hate fighting. You got scared when I got in that fight with that dickbag who called you a faggot."

Brett shook his head, causing his wet blonde hair to flap around a bit, which did amuse Santiago slightly. "Well, I mean, I was scared. But I realized that if anyone did that to _you_, I'd knock them out in a heartbeat."

Santiago laughed a little, smiling for the first time in days. "Watch out guys, we got a badass over here," he joked.

Brett smirked a little, and before Santiago could say anything, he leaned in and gave him light, but passionate kiss. Santiago wasted no time in snaking his arms around Brett's hips, pulling him closer and kissing him back heatedly. Brett suppressed a moan as he deepened the kiss, savoring Santiago's taste, which he had been missing for so long. Reluctantly though, Brett pulled back, placing another quick kiss to San's cheek before looking him in the eyes.

"But I'm serious San, you can't let what those idiots say get the best of you. Those homophobes will never see how amazing you are, so why even bother caring about what they say?" Brett asked. "And plus, when you come back, everyone in Glee is gonna be there to help you through this. You have been kind of mean to some of them, but they're there for you man, they don't want you to go through this alone. They've got your back. So, you won't have to deal with this crap all alone. You have Glee…" Brett reached down and intertwined his pinky with Santiago's. "And you have me too." Brett offered a comforting smile to which Santiago returned with a smile of his own.

"So everyone in Glee's got my back, eh?" Santiago said skeptically. "Even Ray Berry? Doubt it."

Brett shook his head, causing his wet hair to flop around again, which made Santiago smile a bit. "Even Ray said he'd help you through this anyway he could. I even saw him yelling at Fiona for what she did."

Santiago stared at Brett disbelievingly. "You're fucking with me."

"I'm not!" Brett insisted. "He was all, 'Do you know how awful it is to out someone like that before they're ready? I thought you of all people would know, since you have a gay sister. Has Kate said anything about this to you? Oh my god…now that Santiago's suspended we've lost one of our best voices. He may never want to come back to school. Do you know how much that'll hurt us at Sectionals if he transfers or something? I mean, I obviously can hold Glee together with my voice alone, but still!'"

Santiago's eyes widened a little before he burst out laughing. "Holy shit, that is awesome!" Santiago smirked a little thoughtfully. "Guess I'll have to hate Ray a little less now."

Brett grinned. "Plus I totally slushied Fiona today. With a grape slushy. That's like, her least favorite."

Santiago's jaw dropped. Brett wasn't usually one for slushying people. "You did that?"

Brett nodded, grinning wider. "Mhm, all for you baby. Nobody hurts my man."

Santiago smiled slightly. "Brett…you're the greatest boyfriend ever." Santiago pulled the boy into a tight hug.

Brett blinked a little, confused. Santiago had _never _called him a boyfriend. Their relationship had been clear, they were best friends with benefits; fuck buddies, but nothing more. There was the occasional "I love you" thrown out there (usually by Brett), but that had been considered as just a sign of close friendship between the two. Brett had always cared for Santiago in a more than "just friends" way, but it always seemed as though Santiago was just looking for another friend to fuck, seeing as he slept with other people, like Norah Puckerman.

"Boyfriend?" Brett repeated inquisitively.

Santiago slightly pulled away from Brett and began blushing, something that was very rare for the shorter, tough as nails boy. Santiago once again began avoiding eye contact with Brett. "Um…yeah…"

Brett held back his smile. "What do you mean yeah, San?"

Santiago sighed a little. "Brett…" San looked up into Brett's eyes. "Look…you're my best friend. You were my first kiss, the first person I slept with, you've always been here for me since I was a kid. We've always been closer than other friends…and, I guess, somewhere along the way I started liking you more than just a friend with benefits. I've just been…struggling, for a while now, with all these feelings. Feelings for you." Santiago blushed harder while Brett began blushing as well. "And I've wanted to act on those feelings for so long…I wanted to go on a _real _date with you, I wanted you to be mine and no one else's. But I was too scared, I was too much of a little bitch to just come out and say that I wanted to be with you."

Brett didn't even know what to say, so Santiago continued.

"But…I'm so sick of keeping all these feelings for you bottled up inside me. I'm sick of just having casual sex with you with no emotion behind it. I'm sick of having to kiss you secretly and then act like we're just friends afterwards. Because… I don't want to be friends. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to kiss you in public. I want to take you out on dates. I want to have awesome sex with you and _only _you, I don't want any more flings with Norah, or Fionna, or any of those other stupid girls at our school. And since everyone at school knows about my little secret now, I don't really see the point in trying to hide it. I'm so sick of pretending to be someone I'm not just because some fuckfaces at school can't accept that. If the rest of the football team wants to think I'm some fairy just 'cause I like dudes, I don't care. All I care about is you, Brett. Deep down, all I've ever cared about is you. And…I just want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. If you'll let me…so um…do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Brett stared into Santiago's eyes in amazement, not even believing what his friend had just said.

Before Brett could even respond, Santiago ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. "Holy shit, that was about the gayest speech ever…"

"Yes," Brett quickly said.

"What?"

"Yes. I want you to be. My boyfriend I mean. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. God yes," Brett said exasperatingly.

Santiago couldn't even form the words to express how happy he was. So he wrapped his muscular arms around Brett's neck, pulled the taller boy down lightly to his level and kissed him passionately. The kiss was different from any other kiss the boys had shared over the years. The kiss was proof of Santiago finally giving into his feelings, finally accepting himself for who he was. For both teens it felt like a big weight was being lifted off their shoulders, like they could finally come clean with their feelings for each other. Both Brett and Santiago sensed that everything would be a lot easier from now on, and Santiago knew that with Brett at his side, he was safe. Safe from all the whispers at school, safe from the homophobes at school, safe from anything and everything that would stand in their way. Everything felt perfect at this moment, as they continued kissing passionately, finally realizing their love for each other.

Brett pulled away and grinned like a dork. "You and me. Breadstix. Tomorrow night, seven o'clock. You on?"

Santiago smirked smugly. "Only if you buy me extra breadsticks."

Brett tilted his head cutely in confusion. "Why do _I _have to pay for _your _extra breadsticks?"

Santiago scoffed. "Bitch please, now that we're official, you need to know that I need to be catered to from time to time. And I wants them breadsticks."

Brett relented. "Alright, alright, geez, you have a fetish for those things, dude, I swear."

Santiago giggled a little, and placed a kiss on Brett's cheek. "I love you so much."

Brett cracked a smile and pulled the Latino in a strong hug. "I love you too, babe."

And at that moment, Santiago knew everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm done. That was a lot easier to write than usual.<strong>

**Did you guys like it? Was it good? Should I write more Brettiago? Tell me. Tell me or I'll choke a bitch.**

**Peace out bizzitches.**


End file.
